Reign of The King of Darkness
by TheBlackWolf892
Summary: Sequel to Sora's New Life. 3 months have past since Sora defeated Zhuang, a new threat is rising and Sora and his friends will have to step up and stop it, but the true threat is someone most unexpected.
1. Chapter 1: Vision

**Chapter 1: Vision **

3 months have past since Zhuang's defeat, quite a bit has changed, Sora became a Master after defeating his brother and Mai has became a student at The Jade Palace, at first she only did it to be close to Sora but she discovered that she's gifted at Kung Fu. After only 3 months she's as good as Tigress much to everyone's surprise. Everyone was in The Training Hall, except for Sora and Po who were getting ready for a sparring match at The Arena.

"You ready Sora?" asked Po getting into his fighting stance

"Ready." Replied Sora getting into his fighting stance as well

They charged each other and were locked in combat, Po attempted to leg sweep Sora but he jumped and kicked Po in the face sending him flying across the arena. Po jumped to his feet and got into his fighting stance, Sora got on all fours and charged at the panda, Po expected this and used his belly to knock Sora across the arena. Sora got to his feet and charged Po again, he jumped kicked Po in the face, landed a few punches to the panda's stomach and finally delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the Dragon Warrior's jaw, and Po flew across the arena and slammed into the stairs. Sora walked over to him and helped him up.

"Looks like I win." Said Sora

Po chuckled "I guess so, what's the score?"

"Well, you won our last match, I won two in a row last week, you won 3 in row last month, hmmm….we're tied."

"Really?" asked Po

"Yeah, how about one more for the tie breaker?" asked Sora

"You're on!"

"You men and your games." Said a familiar voice, they turned and saw Mai, Tigress and Viper watching them.

"It's not a game, it's just-" Po couldn't think of an excuse, luckily Sora stepped in "It's a way of seeing the results of our training as well as seeing how we can improve on our skills for future battles." Said Sora

"Is that so?" asked Mai

"Yep." Replied Sora, The girls giggled and went back to the Training Hall.

"That was all off the top of your head?" asked Po

"You bet."

"Wanna get back to sparring?" asked Po

"Oh yeah."

Later night everyone was having a good night sleep, all except for Sora who was tossing and turning, his fur drenched with sweat.

**(Sora's dreamscape) **

_Sora was in The Outlands, but something didn't look right, it looked like a battle had gone on. He wondered around the battlefield and found his friends and his girlfriend dead. Sora backed away, then he saw a figure coming towards him, he couldn't see his face but he could see what he was wearing, he was wearing a long black robe, a long black cape and black crown with purple gems. _

"_Who are you?" demanded Sora, the figure didn't answer; he pointed at the sky behind Sora, the young lion turned and saw a lunar eclipse. The figure began slowly walking over him. _

"_Sora," he said_

"_Sora." He said again _

"_Get back!" said Sora, but the figure ignored him, he kept saying his name over and over again. _

"_Go away!" ordered Sora _

**(Reality) **

Sora's eyes flew open and he saw Mai looking down on him.

"Are you ok?" asked Mai in a concerned tone

"I'm-I'm fine." Replied Sora

"Well come on, it's time for breakfast." Mai left the room, Sora got out of bed and got ready. He went to the kitchen, helped himself to bowl of noodle soup and sat down next to Mai. She stared at him for a moment with concern but then she ate her breakfast. Master Shifu then walked in.

"Sora, Master He-Ping is here to see you." Said Shifu

"What does he want?" asked Sora

"He didn't say, he only said he wants to speak to you and you alone." Sora got up from his seat and left the kitchen; he entered The Sacred Hall of Heroes and saw Master He-Ping looking at the displays. He saw Sora and smiled, Sora walked over to him.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, I had a vision last night, and I was just wondering if you have had any strange dreams or visions."

"Why would you think that?" asked Sora

"You and I are blood Sora, it's possible you inherited the ability." Said He-Ping

"Well, I had this dream where I was in The Outlands, Po, Mai, the others they were all dead, there was also this figure but I couldn't see his face, he pointed behind me and I saw a lunar eclipse." He-Ping sighed "So it's true _he _will return."

"Who?"

"Never mind Sora, it's nothing to concern yourself with, see you soon." Said He-Ping before leaving the Palace

"What a bizarre old man," said Sora "Hard to believe we're related." Sora went back to the kitchen.

"So what he did want?" asked Mantis

"Oh, it's nothing, he was just checking up on me is all, after Zhuang's death I'm his only family." Replied Sora

"Makes sense." Said Crane

Sora was in deep thought, what did that vision mean? What did He-Ping mean when he said _He _will return?


	2. Chapter 2: The Harbingers of Darkness

**Chapter 2: The Harbingers of Darkness **

A few days had past since He-Ping's visit, Sora is still wondering what he's hiding from him. But he didn't let that get in the way of his training and social life. Everyone was in The Training Hall, and some big was about to go down.

"Man, the suspense is killing me!" said Mantis

"Why won't they start?" asked Crane

"Be patient, this is going to be their most epic competition yet." Replied Monkey

"Who do you think will win?" asked Viper turning to Mai and Tigress

"Hard to say, no one has ever beaten Po at this." Said Tigress

"Don't forget Tigress, Sora is full of surprises." Replied Mai

"I guess you're right, we'll wait and see."

"Shhhh, they're starting."

"Ready Bro?" asked Sora

"Ready!" replied Po

With that their eating contest began, Po stuffed down a couple of dumplings as did Sora, Po then ate 7 dumplings, Sora then ate 12, Po stuffed down 16 then Sora stuffed down 19. 20 minutes later there was only one bowl with two dumplings left, piles of empty bowls surrounded the table and Po and Sora couldn't eat another bite. They found the strength to continue, they both slowly reached for a dumpling, they grabbed one each and hesitated for a second but they stuffed them down and fell back. Tigress and Mai helped up their boyfriends and sat them down.

"What's the score?" asked Po

"You're tied." Said Crane

"Again?" asked Sora

"What're you gunna do now?" asked Monkey

"Arm wrestling?" asked Sora turning to Po

"Arm wrestling."

**(At The Temple of Ancient Wisdom) **

Master He-Ping was sitting in the courtyard playing a flute, he heard rustling in a nearby tree, he stopped playing and set his flute, the aged lion stood up.

"Show yourself!" demanded He-Ping

Just then heard something coming at him, he caught it and saw that it was an arrow; he looked closer and saw that it had dipped in poison. He-Ping dropped the arrow and got into a fighting stance, more arrows came flying at him, and he dodged them all. Just then 5 warriors appeared behind him. They were all wearing black armour and black pants, the one of the far right was a wolf, the one next to him was an ox, the one of the far left was a gorilla, the one next him was a leopard and the one in the middle who was obviously the leader was a Komodo dragon.

"Who are you?" demanded He-Ping

"We are The Harbingers of Darkness, we are on a quest to revive and serve The King of Darkness." Said the Komodo dragon, He-Ping went wide eyed.

"Why are you here?" asked the aged lion

"You know the location of The King of Darkness' tomb." Said the gorilla

"And what if I do?" asked He-Ping

"You're going to tell us." Said the wolf

"I would rather die than reveal the location of the tomb; The King of Darkness must not be revived! It will mean the end of the world." Said He-Ping

"Correct, but like a phoenix a new world will be born from the ashes, a better world." Said the Komodo dragon

"I will not allow this!" yelled He-Ping getting into his fighting stance

"Then we'll kill you old man." Said leopard

The 5 warriors got into their fighting stances, the wolf charged He-Ping and delivered numerous punches and kicks but He-Ping blocked them and forced his palm into the wolf's face sending him flying across the courtyard and slammed into the wall, the gorilla charged and attempted to crush him but He-Ping jumped in the air spun kicked the gorilla in the face, then he landed numerous punches and kicks before delivering a powerful punch to the gorilla's abdomen causing him to fall to his knees. The Ox and Leopard charged the old lion at the same time, but He-Ping jumped over them, he whacked the Leopard over the face with his staff, then he landed numerous kicks to the Ox. He-Ping faced the Komodo who merely chuckled, just then He-Ping felt something sharp go through his shoulder, and he looked and saw an arrow sticking out of it. He began to feel dizzy and fell to his knees, the Komodo walked over to him.

"All this could've been avoided if you had just given us the location of our Master's tomb." He-Ping growled at him, the Komodo dragon kicked the old man while he was down. He-Ping skidded across the floor, he began coughing violently, his vision began to blur but he could see the Komodo dragon standing over. He drew and raised it over his head.

"And now, you will die!" he brought down the sword on the old man.

**(At The Jade Palace) **

Po and Sora were in the middle of their arm wrestling contest, when Sora immediately sensed something wrong, this caused him to loose the contest. Po jumped up from his chair and began cheering, but he stopped when he saw an expression of horror on Sora's face.

"Sora, are you alright?" asked Po

"Something's wrong, I-I have to go." He said as he sat up from his chair

"Go? Go where?" asked Po, but Sora had completely disappeared.

**(With Sora) **

Sora had re-appeared at The Temple of Ancient Wisdom, a storm cloud hung over it.

"Master He-Ping?" he called

"Are you here?" he called again, but no answer then something caught his saw, he something on the ground, Sora slowly moved to it. Lightning flashed and thunder roared when he discovered what it was, it was He-Ping, he had a long bloody gash going across his chest. Sora ran over to him and held him.

"Master? Master wake up!" He-Ping's eyes opened and he looked at the concerned face of Sora.

"Hello Sora." He said in a weak voice

"Who did this to you?" he asked

"The-The Harbingers…..of Darkness…"

"Who?"

"Servants…..of the King of Darkness…"

"Master, what're you talking about?"

"Sora….a powerful enemy…will rise…you…must stop it…" He-Ping then stuck his hand inside his toga and pulled an old book and gave it to Sora.

"What is this?" asked Sora

"Everything….you need….to know…" He-Ping began coughing violently.

"Hold on Master, I'll get you some help."

"It's too late…Sora….I'm sorry I was never there when you were growing up…after Zhuang killed your parents….you were on your own….but…you have found a new home…a new family….they're doing what I should've done 15 years ago…"

"Master, you don't have apologise for anything."

"No….I do….I'm sorry…" He-Ping then went limp in Sora's arms "No…no, no, no, no, Master wake up come on," Sora shook him but nothing happened "Come on wake up!" but it was too late, Master He-Ping, Sora's only living relative, was dead.

"Not again…" Sora set He-Ping's body down and closed the old lion's eyes, it began to rain hard, Sora sat there and wept.

**(At The Jade Palace) **

It has been an hour since Sora left and everyone was getting worried, especially Mai.

"Where could he be?" she asked

"Mai calm down, I'm sure Sora's fine." Said Viper in reassuring tone

"I hope you're right." Just then Crane came bursting into the room.

"Guys I've found him!" he said

"Where is he?" asked Mai

"He's on his way up the stairs now, but he seems…..sad." Immediately everyone got up from their seats and ran out of the palace, they saw Sora slowly walking up the stairs. Mai got on all fours and ran over to him, when she got to him she pulled him into a hug.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried."

"Sorry…" replied Sora, Mai looked at him, despite his fur being drenched from the rain she could still tell he had been crying.

"Sora what's wrong?" she asked

"Master He-Ping is dead…"

"What?"

"I said Master He-Ping is dead."

"Are you sure?"

"I was there Mai, he died in my arms, I checked for his pulse several times….he's gone."

"Sora!" called Po, Everyone came running down towards and stopped right behind Mai.

"Sora, are you alright?" asked Viper, he didn't answer; he just walked past them and made his way to the palace.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Mantis

"Master He-Ping is dead." Said Mai

"What?" they said in unison

"That can't be." Said Tigress

"It's true, Sora was there."

"Wasn't He-Ping his only living relative?" asked Monkey

"Yeah, he was." Replied Po

"That makes Sora that last of his family." Said Crane

"That's rough." Said Mantis

"What should we do?" asked Tigress

"We should leave him alone." Replied Po

"Are you sure?" asked Viper

"Yeah."

Sora went into his room and sat at his desk, he placed the book He-Ping gave him on the desk and began reading. He learned who The Harbingers of Darkness are and who The King of Darkness is. According to book he was an all powerful being whose chi was darker than any other, he was skilled in the dark arts and he tried to destroy the world and remake in his own image but he was defeated and sealed away by Master Oogway and Master He-Ping. The Harbingers of Darkness were the King's most loyal and powerful soldiers, after he was sealed away The Harbingers set out on a quest to revive their master. Sora closed the book; he now knew why they killed He-Ping, and what was coming. He was going to avenge Master He-Ping and he was going to defeat The King of Darkness once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3: Kindnapped

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped **

A week has past since He-Ping passed away, Sora hasn't talked to anyone since the funeral. Mai's been trying to comfort him but he's built a wall around himself, it's breaking her heart seeing him like this, Sora's been training harder to blow off steam. But unbeknownst to him, he's being watched by the very people who killed He-Ping, there watching, waiting for him to be alone so they can strike.

The morning gong rang and the students popped out of their rooms immediately to greet their master.

"Good morning Master." They said in unison

"Good morning Students." Replied Shifu, he glanced at Sora "Sora, we need talk." He said "Very well." Sora said in an emotionless tone.

While everyone else proceeded to The Training Hall Shifu led Sora to The Sacred Hall of Warriors.

"Sora, I know you're devastated by the death of Master He-Ping, but everyone's worried about you, especially Mai." Sora looked away.

"You cannot build this wall around yourself, everyone is trying to comfort you but you went let them." Sora didn't reply.

"The similar thing happened to Tigress, I was never a good father to her, but that was because I didn't want her to turn out like Tai Lung, so she built a wall around herself too, but Po was able to break through that wall and now she's found love and happiness, Mai is trying to do the same for you."

"I'm sorry Master Shifu but…..I just lost my only living relative, it's just like when Zhuang killed our parents, I couldn't do anything." Replied Sora

"There was nothing you could've done." Said Shifu

"I'm giving you the morning off."

"What?"

"You've been training too hard, it's not healthy, I'll see you in the afternoon." Shifu left The Hall and Sora decided to go down to The Valley and clear his head.

**(In The Training Hall) **

Shifu entered The Training Hall and saw Po was practising on the adversary, Monkey was sparring with Crane, Tigress was sparring with Mai and Viper was sparring with Mantis.

"Hey Master, where's Sora?" asked Mai

"I gave him the morning off; he'll be here in the afternoon."

**(Sora's P.O.V) **

Sora wondered through town, he was in deep thought, when he snapped back to reality he found himself in the bamboo forest. He sat down on a rock and stared out into space, and then he heard a twig snap. He stood up from the rock and looked around but there was no one there, then he turned around saw five warriors standing a couple of feet away from him. The one in the middle who was a Komodo dragon stepped forward.

"Are you Sora?" he asked

"Who's asking?"

"I am Xun, Leader of The Harbingers of Darkness." When Sora heard that anger built up on his body and he roared at The Harbingers.

"You're the ones who killed He-Ping!" he yelled

"Ah yes, Master He-Ping, he refused to give us some important information and he paid the price." Replied Xun

Sora growled at Xun and charged at him but the gorilla stepped in between and punched Sora in the face knocking him back. Sora got to his feet and growled at the gorilla.

"Get out of my way!" demanded Sora

"You wanna fight Xun? Then you're going to have to go through me." Sora used The Thundering Wind Hammer on the ape and sent him flying into some bamboo, the wolf then charged and delivered numerous punches but Sora blocked them and then the lion kicked him away. But then leopard jumped over Sora and elbowed him in the back, Sora staggered forward and then the Ox charged into Sora, knocking him into a piece of bamboo. The gorilla lifted up Sora and slammed him constantly onto the ground, then he threw Sora in the air and he landed right in front of Xun. Sora looked at The Komodo dragon; Xun lifted his foot and brought it down on Sora.

**(Later that afternoon) **

Everyone was in The Training Hall, Mai noticed that Sora wasn't back yet; she walked over to Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu, Sora hasn't come back yet." Said Mai

"Hmm, that's unusual he's never been late before. Po!" Po heard Shifu calling him and over to him "Yes Master?"

"Go with Mai and look for Sora." Said Shifu

"Alright." Po and Mai left and went down to The Valley.

"If I were Sora where would I go?" asked Po

"Oh! The bamboo forest, he goes there sometimes." Said Mai, they went into the bamboo but they found signs of a struggle, Po than saw the necklace he got Sora for his birthday on the ground. He picked it up and looked around.

"Something's wrong, Sora never takes this off, something bad must've happened."

"Sora? Sora are you here?" Mai kept calling for him but there was no answer.

**(Sora's P.O.V) **

When Sora awoke his head was pounding, he tried to get up but his hands were tied up, he looked and saw that he was in a dark room.

"What's going on?" he asked himself, he then heard chuckling in the darkness; Xun stepped out of the shadows holding a war hammer.

"What do you want with me?" demanded Sora

"You're related to Master He-Ping, which means you know where The King of Darkness' Tomb is."

"I don't know where it is, I just found out a week ago. And even if I did know where it is I wouldn't tell you."

"Then I'll just beat you with this war hammer until you talk." Xun began beating Sora with the war hammer, after 10 minutes Xun decided to see if he'll talk "Are you going to tell me?" Sora spat blood on Xun's cheek, Xun then slammed his war hammer against Sora's face causing him to skid across the floor.

"Now that was rude," he said wiping the blood of his cheek "You're only making this harder on yourself Sora, just tell where the Tomb is and I'll let you go, simple." Sora didn't reply "Very well." Xun began beating Sora with the war hammer again.

**(At The Jade Palace) **

They had been searching for Sora for hours but there was no sign of him, everyone was panicking.

"What're we gonna do? What if he's hurt or worse?" asked Viper

"Don't talk like that!" said Mai "Sora will be just fine, I'm sure he'll walk through those doors any second now." Just then the doors flew open they all looked hoping it was Sora but they were shocked to see who it really was; it was Master He-Ping.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

**Chapter 4: Rescue **

Everyone stared shock, Master He-Ping was standing by the palace doors.

"M-Master He-Ping?" asked Shifu

"Yes Shifu, it is me." Replied the thought to be dead master

"We thought you were dead." Said Crane

"Oh I am."

"So you're a g-ghost?" asked Po

"I prefer the term spirit but yes."

"Why have you come?" asked Shifu

"Because, Sora is in trouble."

"Sora? You know where he is?" asked Mai, He-Ping's ghost nodded "He's being kept in an abandoned building an hours journey north from here."

"Well we gotta hurry!" said Po

"I admire you're determination to save him panda, make sure you keep that determination in the future."

"What do you mean?" asked Po

"You'll see." He-Ping turned and began walking away, and then he was consumed in a spiral of petals and disappeared. Everyone then ran out of the palace as fast as they could and made their way to the abandoned building where their friend was being kept.

**(With Sora) **

Sora lied there; pain was coursing through his body but not enough for him to say anything, Xun was impressed by Sora's endurance but he was also getting impatient.

"I'm loosing patience Lion, tell where the tomb is or I'll kill right here!" Sora chuckled weakly and then he looked at Xun.

"You're wasting your time, I told you hours ago I don't know anything." Said Sora in a weak voice, Xun raised his war hammer but then the Wolf burst in.

"What is the meaning of this Feng?" demanded Xun

"Xun, The Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five were seen heading in this direction." Replied Feng

"What? No they must not reach this building!"

"Don't worry; Chang has already left to slow them down."

"Still, take Kwan and Kang-Dae and go! Just in case Chang fails."

"Understood." Feng then ran out of the room.

**(With Po and the Others) **

They had been running through the forest for a while now, they weren't far from the building. Just then a leopard appeared out of the trees and in front of the warriors.

"Who are you?" demanded Monkey

"I am Chang, and if you want to go any further you'll have to go through me."

"We don't have time for this." Said Crane, Monkey then stepped forward "You guys go, I'll deal with him." Everyone ran and left Monkey to face Chang. They continued running through the forest when a wolf came out of nowhere and attempted to roundhouse kick Po but Crane blocked the attack with his wing and kicked the wolf into a tree.

"Who're you?" asked Crane

"Name's Feng, and I'm your opponent." He said getting into a fighting stance

"I'll handle him, you guys go and save Sora." Said Crane, They proceeded to the building only to be stopped by an ox.

"Hold it! I'm Kang-Dae and if you want to save your friend you're gonna have to go through me."

"I got this." Said Mantis

"A bug?" asked Kang-Dae

"Don't judge a warrior based on his size." Said Mantis

"Whatever." Kang-Dae got into a fighting stance as did Mantis, The rest of them continued on their way to the building when a gorilla came out of the trees and attempted to crush them but they all jumped out of the way.

"Who're you?" asked Mai

"I'm Kwan, and I'm the one who's gonna kill you all."

"Mai, Tigress, Viper, go and get Sora. I'll deal with this over sized monkey." Said Po

"Are you sure Po?" asked Tigress

"Yeah, don't worry." Po and Tigress shared a quick kiss then the girls went to go and help Sora.

**(With Monkey and Chang) **

Monkey and Chang stood there; they waited for the other make the first move. Finally Chang got on all fours and charged Monkey, he delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Monkey dodged and blocked them but Chang managed land a kick to the simian's face causing him to go flying into a tree. Chang unsheathed his claws and charged at Monkey, he slashed at him but Monkey avoided the attack in time, only loosing a bit of fur. Monkey then jump kicked Chang in the chest causing him to stumble back. Monkey took advantage of the opportunity and landed a few punches to his abdomen; Monkey then wrapped his tail around Chang's throat and flung him into a rock. But Chang launched himself off the rock and at Monkey who didn't have time to react. Chang crashed into Monkey's chest and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, Chang then lifted him by the shoulders and threw him into a tree. Chang stood over him and unsheathed his claws again and aimed for Monkey's throat but he jumped out of the way and Chang got his claws stuck in the tree, Monkey then landed a powerful punch to the leopard's jaw causing his head to smash into the tree knocking him out. Monkey sat down for minute to catch his breath.

**(With Crane and Feng) **

Feng charged at Crane and delivered a barrage of punches but Crane blocked them, he then kicked Feng in the stomach and punched him in the face. Feng got to his feet and growled at the master, then he leg swept Crane causing him to fall on his back and Feng went on top of Crane and began punching him repeatedly in the face. Crane swiped his wing across Feng's face distracting him and punched him in the nose. Feng fell off of Crane, he began to fly into the air but Feng recovered and jumped kicked Crane in the chest sending him crashing into a tree. He got on all fours and charged at Crane, he grabbed the avian by the leg and slammed into everything in site before flinging him into air then he jumped and spun kicked Crane in the back. Crane got to his feet and tried to fly again but Feng grabbed onto his leg weighing Crane down and punched him in the stomach and roundhouse kicked him in the beak. Crane struggled to his feet and began to spread his wings out, Feng got on all fours and charged at Crane and pounced, but Crane yelled "WINGS OF JUSTICE!" then he flapped his wings once and it released a powerful gust that sent Feng crashing through numerous trees before hitting a large rock and passed out. Crane began breathing hard.

"Hey Crane!" said a familiar voice, Crane turned and saw Monkey coming over to him.

"You ok?" asked Monkey

"I'll live, come on we have to help the others." Crane and Monkey made there way to the building to help their friends.

**(With Mantis and Kang-Dae) **

Kang-Dae walked over to Mantis and began laughing.

"Seriously? I have to fight you?" asked Kang-Dae, Mantis' antennae twitched and he jumped in the air and kicked Kang-Dae in the face, the ox staggered back and Mantis kept charging into him. Kang-Dae has had enough and he predicted where Mantis would strike next, he then forced his palm into the bug, causing him to go flying into a rock. Kang-Dae then stuck his horns forward and charged at him but Mantis jumped out of the way and Kang-Dae shattered the rock, but he seemed completely unaffected. Mantis readied himself, Kang-Dae charged Mantis and delivered numerous punched but Mantis dodged them all and kicked Kang-Dae in jaw and then he struck the ox with a nerve attack paralyzing him.

"Not so tough now are you?" said Mantis, just then Crane and Monkey came "Hey guys!" said Mantis

"Where are the others?" asked Crane

"They went to go and get Sora." Replied Mantis

"Come on let's go." Said Monkey

**(With Po and Kwan) **

Po and Kwan circled each other.

"You're going down panda." Said Kwan

"No you're going down gorilla." Kwan chuckled "That's the same attitude that lion friend of yours had before we beat him into the dirt." Po growled and charged Kwan and delivered numerous punches but Kwan blocked them all, Po then jumped back and used The Thundering Wind Hammer but Kwan jumped out of the way.

"HAH! Nice try but your friend used that on before."

Kwan then charged at Po and punched him in the gut and whacked him in the face, Po recovered quickly and jump kicked Kwan in the chest, Kwan staggered back and Po charged him again. But Kwan recovered and grabbed Po and slammed him into a tree and pinned him by the shoulders, he was ready to punch the panda in the face but then someone kicked him in the face, it was Tigress. Mai and Viper then came.

"What're you three doing here? What about Sora?" asked Po

"Sora wouldn't be too happy if we let his best friend die." Said Mai

"And I'm not loosing my boyfriend to an overgrown monkey." Said Tigress, Kwan got to his feet and rubbed his jaw.

"You're gonna pay for that!" said Kwan

"We'll see about that." Said Tigress

Kwan charged at her and attempted to crush Tigress but Mai jumped kicked Kwan in the face and Viper and wrapped herself around his neck and began chocking him. Tigress then landed numerous punches to Kwan's stomach and Mai roundhouse kicked him in the back. Kwan fell to his knees then Po landed a powerful kick to his jaw knocking him out cold.

"Thanks girls." Said Po

"Don't mention it." The girls said in unison

Monkey, Crane and Mantis then came "You guys ok?" asked Crane

"We're fine." Said Viper

"I think that's the last of them." Said Tigress

"Now let's get Sora." Said Po

They ran over to the building but then Xun came out, he was holding Sora with a knife to his throat. Everyone was shocked, not because he was being held at knife point but because he was in a terrible condition, he was badly bruised, his fur was stained with dried and he looked like he would pass out at any minute.

"Let go of him!" demanded Mai

"First tell what I want to know, where is the Tomb of The King of Darkness?"

"The what of who?" asked Po

"Leave them out of this Xun, they don't know anything about this." Said Sora

"Silence!" Xun glared at the warriors "TELL ME!" demanded Xun

"We don't what you're talking about!" yelled Tigress

Xun was about to drag his knife across Sora's throat when the lion head butted the Komodo dragon causing him to let go. Then he roundhouse kicked him in the jaw knocking him out.

"Come on let's go!" ordered Sora

Everyone ran off as fast as they could, Xun regained consciousness and saw the warriors running off in the distance, Xun the yelled with rage and it echoed through the forest.


	5. Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 5: The Journey Begins **

The warriors returned to the palace, Sora was taken to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Mai grabbed a bowl of water and a rag and began cleaning the dried blood out of his fur.

"How're you feeling?" asked Po

"I'm good." Replied Sora

"What did those guys want with you?" asked Mai

"They're looking for something, and they think I know where it is."

"Lemme guess, it's that tomb the Komodo dragon kept asking about." Said Tigress

"Yeah."

"Sora what's going on?" asked Crane, Sora didn't reply.

"Sora," said Shifu "I am your master, and I order you to explain." Sora sighed, he explained everything, the story about The King of Darkness and how he was defeated by Oogway and He-Ping, The Harbingers of Darkness and their quest to revive The King.

"So these 'Harbingers of Darkness' are on a quest to revive an all powerful, evil king that was defeated by Master Oogway and Master He-Ping, and since you're related to He-Ping they think he told you the location of The King's tomb and that's why they kidnapped you and tortured you?" asked Po

"That just about sums it up, yes."

"So you don't where this tomb is?" asked Crane, Sora didn't reply "You do, don't you?" asked Mai, Sora nodded.

"Why didn't say anything?" asked Mai

"I don't know."

"Well, what're we gunna do now?" asked Mantis

"We are going to do is find this tomb and destroy it." Said Shifu

"What?" his students asked in unison

"If this 'King of Darkness' is as dangerous as Sora said then we must destroy his tomb."

"But where is the tomb?" asked Tigress, Sora took a bloodstained scroll out of his vest and place it on the table.

"This map leads to The King's tomb; it was hidden in the cover of that book He-Ping gave me before he died." Said Sora

"Good, now we know where to go." Said Shifu, just then Sora grabbed the scroll and stuck it over a candle fire, burning it.

"What're you doing?" asked Shifu

"We can't risk The Harbingers getting this." Said Sora

"But how're WE gunna get there?" asked Monkey

"Don't worry, I've been reading that scroll since I found it, I know every possible way of getting to the tomb."

"Smart." Said Crane

"But where is the tomb?" asked Viper

"Well…..it's in The Forbidden Valley…" Everyone gasped

"The Forbidden Valley? Are you joking? Not even the bravest Kung Fu Masters go there!" said Mantis

"Think about it, a place where no one ever goes, it would be the perfect place to keep the tomb." Said Tigress

"Well whereabouts is it?" asked Monkey

"Death Mountain." Said Sora

"I hate Oogway and He-Ping so much right now." Said Mantis

"Tomorrow we leave The Forbidden Valley." Said Shifu

With that everyone went to bed, the next morning the gong rang. Everyone popped out of their rooms immediately to greet Shifu.

"Good morning Master." They said in unison

"Pack all the supplies you can, the journey to The Forbidden Valley will be a long one."

Everyone began packing some supplies; they mainly focused on food, water and medical supplies. When they had all finished they met at the bottom of the stairs.

"Have you all got what you need?" asked Shifu

"Yes Master." They said in unison

"Sora, since you know the way, you'll lead us there."

Sora began leading the way, Mai was right behind, Shifu was behind her, Monkey was behind him with Mantis riding on his shoulder, Po and Tigress were behind them, Viper was behind the couple and Crane was flying over them. After a few hours of walking they came across the bridge where The Furious Five faced Tai Lung.

"Ahhh memories." Said Mantis

"Yeah, the memory of us getting beat into the dirt by a scroll obsessed snow leopard." Monkey said sarcastically

They walked across the bridge, after more hours of walking they found themselves at the snowy mountain where Chor Gom Prison is. Crane flew up taking Viper with him, Mantis just kept jumping up rocks, Monkey found the climbing easy because he was….well you know a monkey, Sora, Mai and Tigress found the climbing a little easy because they had claws, Shifu disappeared and reappeared at the top of the mountain, Po was having great difficulty. After an hour of climbing they had finally made it to the top, they saw Shifu sitting patiently on a rock.

"Hey Sora." Said Mai

"What?"

"Can't you do that teleporting as well?" Sora froze for moment and growled to himself and palmed his face which made Mai giggle. They stopped to rest for few minutes before they continued on their journey, they past Chor Gom Prison and made their way down the mountain. When they reached the bottom of the mountain it was beginning to get dark.

"We'll set up camp here."

Everyone began putting up their tents; Po was having a lot trouble putting his up without getting smacked in the face with one of the poles. Tigress rolled her eyes and helped him build it.

"Thanks Tigress." Said Po, Tigress and kissed him on the lips "You're welcome." She then made her to her tent. Po noticed Sora sitting on his own by the camp fire; he decided to give him some company.

"Want some company?" asked Po

"Sure." Replied Sora, Po sat down next to him "So, how're feeling?" asked Po

"Well my wounds have already healed, but my ribs keep making this cracking noise which is making me worried."

"I was talking about coping with He-Ping's death."

"Oh, well I'm over his death, what I'm not over is that I couldn't do anything to save him. It's like my parent's death all over again."

"Sora there was nothing you could've done; you were a kid when Zhuang killed your parents and as for He-Ping well, you didn't know till it was too late." Said Po

"I guess you're right." Sora smiled and turned to Po "You know, in the few months I've known you you've been more of a brother to me than Zhuang ever was in our entire lives."

"Same to you." Said Po as he playfully punching him on the arm "Well I'm gunna hit the hay, goodnight bro." Said Po, Sora smiled "Goodnight…brother." Sora looked at the moon and remembered the vision he had with the lunar eclipse. He couldn't help but wonder what part it played in all of this, he then snuffed out the fire and went into his tent and went to sleep. But unbeknownst to them they were being followed by The Harbingers of Darkness.

"Let's strike now!" said Feng

"No! Not until we find the tomb." Said Kwan

"Those fools, they're so set on destroying the tomb so well never find it, but they have no idea they're leading us right to it." Said Xun, The Harbingers then began laughing maniacally.


	6. Chapter 6: The Forbidden Valley

**Chapter 6: The Forbidden Valley **

The warriors had been travelling for days; finally they had reached the harbour. Everyone stood around admiring the boats while Shifu went to book one; finally Shifu had found a goose brave enough to take them there.

"Everyone this is Cong, he's agreed to take us to The Forbidden Valley." Said Shifu

"Yep, taking The Dragon Warrior, The Furious, Grandmaster Shifu and The Legendary Master Sora to The Forbidden Valley. What a story that will be." Said Cong

"Legendary Master Sora?" asked Sora

"Yes, you're the one who defeated Lord Zhuang of The Outlands, and without anyone to lead them The Outlands fell apart and The Imperial Army was able to clear all the criminals out and claimed The Outlands in the name of The Empire." Explained Cong

"Who knew killing your own brother would have such an effect." Said Crane

"I know right." Replied Sora

"Come! We must leave now."

Everyone boarded the boat and began to set sail, meanwhile The Harbingers of Darkness saw the warriors sailing. Xun turned to the nearest boat and saw that the captain was about to board it.

"Chang!" said Xun

"On it."

Chang walked over to the captain and tapped him on the shoulder, when the captain turned around Chang punched him in the face knocking him out. The Harbingers boarded the boat and Feng took the wheel and they followed the warriors.

Po was standing at the front of the boat staring out into the horizon and watching the sunset, Tigress saw him and decided to go and see.

"Hello Po." Said Tigress

"Hey Tigress."

"What're you doing?" asked Tigress

"Just watching the sunset." Replied Po, Tigress stood next to him and watched the sunset as well.

"It sure is beautiful." Said Tigress

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you." Said Po

"Stop it, you're just saying that."

"I'm serious." Tigress turned to him and smiled, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment and leaned for a kiss, at first it was just a peck but then it turned into a passionate one. After a few minutes they finally broke for air.

"I never get tired of that." Said Po, Tigress giggled "Me too."

Later that Sora was having another vision.

**(Sora's Vision) **

_Sora was in a mysterious place, there were coffins and skeletons everywhere, it was obviously a tomb. Then in front of him he saw two large chained doors, Sora slowly walked over to the doors. Suddenly the doors flew open, the doorway blocked by a large purple fire, and then Sora saw someone coming out of it. It was the same figure from his first vision but again he couldn't see his face. _

"_You! You're The King of Darkness aren't you?" The figure didn't answer, instead he put his arm forward and the purple flame spiralled past him and consumed Sora. _

**(Reality)**

Sora woke up in a cold sweat, he exited his room and went to front of the boat to get some air, he felt a chill and he looked at the horizon and he saw an island.

"Guys! Guys! Wake up we're here!" Everyone came out of the cabin.

"There it is, The Forbidden Valley." Said Po

When they reached The Forbidden Valley Cong decided to stay put, Sora and the others put on their cloaks on and made their way through the snowy wasteland and to Death Mountain. The place was creepy, there were jagged rocks, the wind blew hard through The Valley making and creepy moaning noise.

"This place gives me the creeps." Said Monkey

"Man up you big baby." Said Mantis

After a few minutes of walking they had finally arrived at Death Mountain.

"Look, stairs." Said Po

"Stop!" said Sora

"Why?" asked Po

"This is too easy; we should've ran into something by now like an ambush or something." Just then The Harbingers of Darkness appeared.

"What the? How did you find us?" demanded Sora

"We've been following you to whole time." Said Feng

"And now The King of Darkness will rule again!" said Xun

"Not Happening Xun!" said Sora

"You will not interfere with the world's true destiny!" said Xun

Xun then began running up the stairs, Sora growled and chased after, but Kwan got in the way.

"Not this time!" said Sora, then he jumped in the air and spun kicked Kwan in the jaw then he made his way up the stairs and after Xun.

"Let him go," said Kang-Dae "Let Xun deal with him."

"In the mean time you'll be fighting us!" said Po

The Harbingers turned to the warriors charged at them and the warriors did the same.

**(With Sora and Xun) **

Xun found the entrance to the tomb and he went inside, Sora followed. The tomb looked exactly like it did in Sora's vision, Sora saw Xun at the doors. Xun chuckled and turned to the lion.

"Watch Lion, as The King of Darkness returns!" he said

"How do you plan on getting in?" asked Sora

"With this!" Xun pulled a purple gem from his pocket, it was glowing bright.

"What is that?" asked Sora

"This is a gem from The King of Darkness' crown; it glows in the presence of The King of Darkness." Xun then placed the gem against the chain and the chain began to melt. Sora charged Xun and kicked him away, Xun got to his feet and into a fighting stance. Sora charged Xun and delivered a barrage of punches but Xun blocked them all. Sora then attempted to roundhouse kick him but Xun ducked, wrapped his tail around Sora's leg and pulled it causing him to fall on his back. Xun then attempted to stomp on him but Sora rolled out of the way.

Sora got to his and jumped kicked Xun in the face causing him to stumble back. Sora then landed a barrage of punches and kicks and then he delivered a powerful punch to Xun's abdomen causing to his knees then he spun kicked Xun in the face causing him to skid across the floor. Xun began chuckling maniacally.

"What's so funny?" asked Sora, Xun pointed at the doors, Sora turned and saw that the gem had actually attached itself the chain and it was still melting it, Sora ran at it but it was too late the chain melted and the doors burst open, the sky turned black, Po and the others along with The Harbingers looked up at the tomb and they saw a purple light.

Sora saw something coming out of the flames; it was a large skeleton with barely any flesh on it. It was wearing a tattered black robe, a tattered black cloak and a rusted black crown. Sora stared in horror The King of Darkness has returned.


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 7: Shocking Discovery **

The King of Darkness towered over Sora; he looked down at the young lion.

"You are not He-Ping," Said the King of Darkness "aside from the eyes and the scar, you look just like him." Sora didn't reply

"Do you fear me lion?" asked the king

"SORA!" called a familiar voice; Sora turned around and saw Po and the others along with The Harbingers of Darkness entering the tomb. Po and the others stopped once they saw the decaying corpse of The King of Darkness, The Harbingers ran over to The King and bowed.

"King of Darkness!" called Xun; The King looked down at The Komodo Dragon.

"I am Xun, Leader of The Harbingers of Darkness, our group has been searching for a way to revive you since the day you were defeated by Master Oogway and Master He-Ping. And now we are your humble servants."

"I thank you Harbingers, but I no longer have any need of your services." Said the King

"My lord?" asked Xun

"You are weak; I need strong fighters in my empire."

"But….after everything we've done for you you're just going to toss us aside?" asked Xun

"Don't not speak to me in such a tone Komodo dragon or else you'll feel my wrath." Said the King

"What wrath? You are powerless right now!" said Xun

"Is that right?" asked the King; the King of Darkness slowly raised his arms and columns of purple fire consumed The Harbingers, burning them to piles of ash. The King then turned to the warriors.

"I have an offer for you, join my army and I will spare your lives." Said the King

"Not happening!" said Sora

"Then you will all perish!" Sora took a fighting stance "We'll see." Said Sora

Sora lunged at The King, but he grabbed Sora and threw him out of the tomb, Mantis jumped in the air and attempted to kick him but the King whacked Mantis away. The King of Darkness then put his arm forward and purple flames spiralled around it, then he launched a purple fire ball at the masters, sending them flying of the mountain. Luckily there was a lot snow to cushion their fall.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Shifu

"Yeah." Said Po

"Yes." Said Tigress

"I'll live." Said Mantis

"I'm ok." Said Viper

"Same here." Said Crane

"I'm alright." Said Mai

"But where's Sora?" asked Po, everyone kept calling his name but there was no answer. Then the King of Darkness descended from his tomb, Mai growled at him and charged at him. The King swiped his arm sending a slash of dark chi at the lioness but she jumped back burning the ground in front of her. Crane flew in the air and charged at The King but he launched numerous fireballs at the avian. Crane managed to avoid most of them but one burned his wing causing him to fall to the ground. Viper slithered over to the King hoping she could sneak attack him but the King saw her, then he grabbed her and flung her into a rock. Tigress got on all fours and ran over to a cliff and used her claws to run across it, then she jumped in the air hoping to land an aerial attack but The King grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the snow.

Po used The Mongolian Fire Ball and launched it at The King but he grabbed it and the fire ball turned purple and The King launched back at Po. The Dragon Warrior braced for the worst by then he heard a roar and he saw Sora lunge at the fire ball and he kicked it away. He landed in front of The King of Darkness.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" yelled Sora

Sora got on all fours and charged at The King of Darkness, The King then launched a fire ball at Sora but he jumped out of the way and he lunged at The King but he put his arm forward and fired a ball of chi at point blank which would've killed Sora if he hadn't blocked it, Sora's arms were slightly burnt and the front of his vest had been burned off exposing his scarred chest. Sora growled at The King and charged at him again but the King conjured columns of purple fire and tried to burn the lion but Sora kept avoiding them, but one managed to get Sora but luckily he jumped only slightly burning his feet. Sora went flying in the air and The King of Darkness fired another ball of chi at him and it hit him dead on, Sora fell. He was unconscious but he could here Mai calling his name and that woke him up, Sora flipped so he wasn't falling head first then he raised his leg.

"Eat this!" he yelled

Then he brought his foot down on The King's decaying skull, Sora landed and skidded across the snow. The King glared at the lion but then Po jumped in the air and punched The King in the jaw dislocating it. The King popped his jaw back into place and launched a ball of chi at the panda, Po managed to jump out of the way but he was caught in the explosion. Po rolled across the ground, he was bruised and his fur was singed, he tried to get to his feet but passed out. Sora growled at The King.

Monkey charged at The King of Darkness and jumped kicked him in the rib cage but it didn't do much good. The King grabbed Monkey by the tail and threw him into a cliff, he fell to the ground but Sora caught him before he hit the ground.

Sora charged at him again and attempted to jump kick him but The King grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground. Shifu used his incredible speed to land numerous attacks to The King but none of them seemed very effective. The King then launched numerous balls of chi at The Grandmaster, he dodged most of them but one landed right on his back, knocking him down. Crane, Po, Monkey and Shifu were down but Sora, Mai, Tigress, Viper and Mantis were still left. They still had a chance.

Mai and Tigress charged The King at the same time but The King created a wall of purple fire. The two felines used their claws to climb the cliffs and tried to jump over the wall but The King used the flames from the wall to create two large fireballs and launched them at the girls. Luckily they blocked them so they survived but they were badly injured. Mantis and Viper charged/ slithered at The King but he punched the ground sending a shockwave of dark chi, Mantis and Viper were hit, Mantis flew into a tree and Viper crashed into a rock. Sora was left to face The King of Darkness alone.

Sora charged at The King, and launched himself off a rock and at The King of Darkness. The King launched a fire ball at the lion but Sora spiralled past it and landed a powerful punch to The King's skull, knocking him down. But The King got to his feet, Sora charged at him again but The King conjured a column of fire right in front of the lion, Sora was hit and was sent flying away, he hit the cliff and landed in the snow.

"Sora…" said a voice in his head

"What the-" Sora's eyes then widened, they turned black and his pupils turned green. He suddenly felt freezing, he looked at The King and saw the column of fire was still there.

"Come." Said the King, Sora was about to walk over to him but he stop himself.

"Grrr….Stop!" said Sora

"Aren't you cold….Sora?" Sora slowly over to the column of fire "Walk into the fire….Sora." Sora stopped in front of the column of fire "Aren't you cold?" asked The King

Sora then snapped out of The King's trance "Don't play head games with me King of Darkness!" yelled Sora

"You are a joke to me!" yelled The King, and then he fired some purple fire at him, but the flames weren't affecting him, The King stopped and stared at Sora.

"It can't be." Said The King, Sora growled at The King and charged at him then he lunged at The King of Darkness. He landed on the top of The King's skull and stuck his hands in his eye sockets and began pulling as hard as he could. The King of Darkness began yelling in pain, and then he tried by burning Sora with some purple fire while laughing maniacally. Then Sora roared and ripped off the top of The King of Darkness' skull causing his entire body to collapse. Leaving nothing but The King's tattered robe, cloak, his crown and dust. Sora awoke to see his friends standing over him.

"W-what happened?" asked Sora

"Sora, you did it! You defeated The King of Darkness!" said Po, Sora got up and everyone began cheering. Something caught Sora's eye, it was The King of Darkness' crown. The gems kept flickering.

"Strange." Said Sora

"What is it?" asked Mai

"Those gems on his crown glow in the presence of The King, but they're only flickering." Said Sora

"Maybe it's because he's dead." Said Mantis

"Then they should've stopped glowing completely." Said Sora, the young lion walked over to the crown and he noticed that the closer he got the more the gems started to glow. Sora picked up the large crown; the gems glowed brighter than before, everyone gasped. Sora's eyes were glowing purple, at first they were confused but then they learned the horrific truth. Sora didn't defeat The King of Darkness…He is The King of Darkness


	8. Chapter 8: Falling into Darkness

**Chapter 8: Falling into Darkness **

"Sora…..is The King of Darkness." Said Shifu, Sora dropped the crown "No…NO! That's impossible!" said Sora

"Sora….there's no other explanation." Said Tigress; Mai walked over to Sora in attempt to comfort him.

"Sora, it ok." She tried to put her paw on his shoulder but Sora backed away, he looked at his friends then he got on all fours and ran off.

"Sora! Come back!" said Mai; she tried to run after him but her wounds started to hurt and she fell to her knees.

"Mai are you alright?" asked Viper

"I'm fine."

"We should go home." Said Shifu

"But what about Sora?" asked Po

"He needs time to be alone; I'll send a search party to look for him when we get back to the palace." Replied Shifu

Everyone began making their way to the boat, Mai stopped and looked back to where Sora ran, she sighed and proceeded to the boat.

A month had past since the battle in The Forbidden Valley, Sora is missing, the search party have searched every inch of The Forbidden Valley but there was no sign of him. Everyone was worried, especially Mai. The lioness sat in the kitchen drinking some tea to try and calm her stress, no such luck. Viper saw her and slithered over to her.

"Are you ok?" asked Viper

"I'm so worried about him Viper. It's been a whole month."

"We're doing the best we can." Viper put her tail on Mai's shoulder "I'm sure he's fine, he can take care of himself." Just then Po ran into the kitchen.

"Viper, Mai, we have to go, the town is being attacked by bandits." Said Po

Po, Mai and Viper ran down to The Valley, they met with the others and prepared themselves. The Bandits however weren't attacking; they looked like they were waiting for something. Just then the bandits began to clear a path; at the end of the path was a warrior wearing black armour, a black helmet with a face plate covering his face, black gauntlets, black boots and a long purple cape buttoned to his shoulder pads. The warriors started walking through the path, bandits bowed as he past. He stopped in front of Po and the others.

"Who are you?" demanded Tigress, the warrior didn't answer. Instead he lifted his face plate and their faces fell. It was Sora, but he looked different. His fur was a paler brown; the scar on his cheek was much more visible. And his eyes, they weren't amber. Instead they were purple.

"Sora?" asked Po, Sora didn't reply. A bandit walked up to Sora "My king, what should we do?" Sora turned to the bandit.

"Continue ransacking this town." Said Sora, but his voice, it echoed when he spoke. The bandits went back to ransacking the town.

"Sora? What's gotten into you?" asked Mai

"I am not Sora, I am The King of Darkness." He said

"Sora….this isn't you." Said Po, Sora then charged Po and jumped kicked him in the chest, Tigress attempted to roundhouse kick him but he duck and forced his palm into the tiger's ribs. Mantis tried to kick him but Sora punched Mantis away, Viper wrapped herself around him but Sora managed to get her off him. Crane came at him and Sora used Viper like a pair of nun chucks to fight off the avian. He roundhouse kicked Crane in the beak. Monkey then charged at him but Sora flung Viper into Monkey's face. Then he punched the simian in the face. Sora turned to Mai who had tears coming out of her eyes, Sora walked over to her slowly. He stopped right in front of her.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mai, Sora didn't answer. He punched Mai in the stomach and roundhouse kicked her in the face. Po got to his feet and charged at the lion, but Sora turned and fired a ball of chi at The Dragon Warrior that hit him square in the chest, Po fell back. He was badly injured; Sora began to walk away but Po extended his hand.

"Sora…" he said in a weak voice

Sora stopped and walked over to the panda; Sora knelt down and lifted Po's head.

"Listen Dragon Warrior, Sora is gone, there is only The King of Darkness." He dropped Po's head and walked away. Tears started to form in the panda's eyes "Sora…" he said, but the lion didn't respond Po then blacked out. As Sora walked away he felt something wet going down his cheek, he caught what it was stared at it. On the claw of his gauntlet was a small tear which confused him.

"Strange." He said to himself

When Po woke up he was in his room, his chest was bandaged, there was an ice pack on his head and a few acupuncture needles sticking out of him.

"Glad to see you're awake." Said a familiar voice, Po looked and saw Tigress at his bed side.

"What happened?" asked Po

"I'm so sorry Po but…..Sora has turned evil."

"What?...No! Sora would never turn evil!" said Po

"Po, look at what he did to you."

"But…"

"Po I know this hard for you, I know you and Sora were like brothers, but he's evil now." Po was fighting back tears; Tigress pulled him into a hug. Later that night there was silence at the dinner table, Po looked at Mai. Her eyes were red and puffy which meant she had been crying. Not surprising, Po looked at the empty seat where Sora usually sat. Po then punched the table which caught everyone's attention.

"I can't accept this! I know Sora he would never turn evil! King of Darkness or not!"

"Po! You're so blinded of what you and Sora used to be that you can't see what you are now." Said Shifu

"And what would that be?"

"Enemies."

"But something's wrong with him."

"Panda! I know this hard for you, it's hard for us all. But Sora is evil and we must-"

"The Dragon Warrior is right." Said a familiar voice cutting off Shifu, they looked around but they couldn't see anyone. Then the door flew open, and petals began floating in and they spiralled until a figure became visible. When the petals stopped they all gasped. It was Master Oogway.

"M-Master Oogway?" asked Shifu

"It's good to see you again my old friend." Said Oogway's ghost

"Why have you come?"

"Because The Dragon Warrior is right, Sora is not responsible for his actions. He is being possessed by The King of Darkness."

"Possessed? Does that mean he's not The King of Darkness?" asked Po

"I didn't say that, Sora is The King of Darkness I'm afraid."

"Then what was that thing we fought in The Forbidden Valley?" asked Crane

"That was also The King of Darkness."

"Master we're confused." Said Shifu

"The thing fought in The Forbidden Valley was The King of Darkness' body, Sora houses the soul, he has done since the day he was born."

"How though?" asked Mai

"When Master He-Ping and I fought The King of Darkness it was during a lunar eclipse when his powers are at their prime. We defeated him and sealed within his tomb, but on the last lunar eclipse he was able to remove his from his body so it could find a host. The last lunar eclipse was the day Sora was born, The King of Darkness' soul must've sensed Sora's potential and used him as a host."

"How come He-Ping didn't say anything?" asked Viper

"He didn't know."

"So what do we do?" asked Monkey

"The next lunar eclipse is coming; you must find a way to defeat The King before that happens. Good luck my friends." Flower petals spiralled around Oogway until he disappeared.

"How're we gunna defeat him?" asked Po

"More intense training, and then….we must kill him." said Shifu

"WHAT?" they asked in unison

"You heard me, we must kill Sora."

"Master we can't!" said Po getting up from his chair

"I know this is hard Po, but he is too dangerous to be kept alive, it's what Sora would've wanted."

"But-"

"No buts panda! You are The Dragon Warrior and you must protect those in need, no matter what the cost." Po didn't reply, he sat back down. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Shifu was right. They were going to have to kill Sora.


	9. Chapter 9: Rematch

**Chapter 9: Rematch **

The warriors trained intensely that week, that hadn't trained this hard since they first went to The Temple of Ancient Wisdom. After training Po would read some scrolls to see if there was anyway they could bring Sora back to the light. No such luck.

They had all just finished another intense day of training, as they all went to the barracks Po was stopped by Mai.

"Po can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Mai

"Sure." Po and Mai went into The Sacred Hall of Warriors "What do you want to talk about?" asked Po

"I want you to make me a promise." Said Mai

"Ok, what is it?"

"Promise you'll do whatever it takes to bring back Sora." Po didn't reply "I don't want him to die anymore than you do; I doubt the others want to kill him either but you know those guys they'll do whatever Shifu says."

"I don't know if I can promise that Mai, I've been searching for a way to help him since the day he attacked us. I can't find a solution."

"Po please!" Po looked into Mai's eyes; they were so full of sorrow that he couldn't say no "Alright, I promise."

"Thanks Po, you're a good friend." Mai then made her way to the barracks; Po sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Then he went to his room. He sat on his bed and saw a picture of him and Sora on the wall above him.

**(Flashback) **

_Po and Sora were in The Sacred Hall of Warriors and they had just readied a prank for Monkey, the trick was he was going to trip on trip wire causing a bucket of oil to fall on him then a bag of Crane's feathers would fall on him. _

"_This is going to be so hilarious." Said Sora _

"_Shh, Shh, Monkey's coming." Whispered Po pointing at the door, they both hid behind a column and waited for the simian. Monkey walked in the hall and was about to step on the trip wire but then Tigress stopped him. _

"_Monkey, Master Shifu needs to talk to you." Said Tigress _

"_Oh, ok." Monkey made his way out of the hall and Tigress began moving forward. _

"_Uh oh." The lion and the panda said in unison _

_Tigress tripped over the wire and fell on her stomach, the bucket of oil fell on her covering her in the black sticky liquid, then the bag carrying Crane's feathers fell on top of her, covering her in white, black and purple feathers. Tigress growled and looked around to see who did it. Sora and Po ran for their lives and Tigress chased after them. Sora tripped over his own on foot and fell over and Tigress pounced on him. Po hid behind one of the columns, he didn't dare look all he heard was Sora grunted and yelling in pain, and a series of thuds. _

"_OW TIGRESS STOP I'M SORRY AHHHHHHH WAIT NO NO IT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY." Po then heard a crack "AHHHHHHHHHHH IT DOES." _

"_Po I know you're in here, show yourself!" said Tigress; Po tried to sneak away but he bumped into one of the displays and Tigress found him. _

"_There you are." Said the feline; Tigress got on all fours and pounced on the panda. _

**(End of Flashback) **

Po chuckled at the memory, and then he made a serious face and stood up from his bed.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll bring you back." Just then he heard Shifu calling for his students "Everyone wake up! Sora's attacking The Valley again!" everyone came out of their rooms and made their down to The Valley.

When they arrived there were bandits everywhere, they saw Sora standing in the centre of the town, Po ran off to confront him while the others dealt with the bandits.

"Sora!" called Po; Sora turned around and saw The Dragon Warrior.

"What do you want panda?" asked Sora, his voice still echoed when he spoke.

"I'm here to stop you." Said Po getting into a fighting stance

"You can try, but you will fail." Sora took a fighting stance, then he charged at the panda and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Po managed to block and dodge them all, Sora landed a roundhouse kick to his jaw. Po skidded across the ground and Sora charged at him again, Po got to his feet and used The Thundering Wind Hammer but Sora used his dark chi to create a shield. Then turned the shield into a ball and fired it at Po. The Dragon Warrior jumped out of the way and charged Sora, Po delivered at barrage of punches and kicks but Sora blocked them all.

Po managed to land a punch to the lion's jaw, Sora staggered back and Po charged at him again and landed a few punches to his stomach, but because of his armour it didn't have much effect. Sora recovered and attempted to punch Po but the panda dodged the punch, grabbed his arm and threw him at a building but Sora recovered and launched himself off the building and he crashed into Po's stomach. Sora charged at him again, and landed a numerous punches and kicks to the panda. Meanwhile the others saw Po being beat down by Sora. Tigress ran over to them but was stopped by bandits. Tigress roared at them and charged.

Sora was still beating Po; Sora finally ended the chain with a powerful punch to The Dragon Warrior's jaw. Po fell to the ground; Sora walked over to him and raised his arm. A ball of purple fire appeared in his hand, Po braced himself for the worst but something didn't look right Sora looked like he was struggling, like somebody was holding his arm. Po took advantage of the opportunity and got to his feet; Po landed a barrage of punches and kicks to the lion and delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw. Sora skidded across and coughed; Po grabbed a sword from a fallen bandit and aimed at Sora's heart. Sora was waiting for Po to strike but Po sighed and dropped the blade.

"I can't do it." Said Po

"Po what're you doing?" asked Shifu

"I can't do it Shifu! He's my best friend and I can't kill him." said Po

"Well that's nice, but I won't have the same problem!" Sora said pulling out a dagger, before Po could even react Sora plunged the dagger into the panda's stomach.

"NO!" yelled Tigress

Sora pulled out the dagger and Po grasped his stomach and fell to his knees. Po looked up Sora; the lion then yanked something off his neck and threw in front of Po. Then he ordered his bandits back and they left The Valley. The warriors ran over to Po, The Dragon Warrior looked at what Sora chucked he picked it up and saw what it was. Tears formed in the panda's eyes, it was the necklace he got Sora for his birthday. It was Sora's most prized possession; he never took it off because it was a symbol of his and Po's brotherhood. But now he just chucked it away like it was nothing. Tigress knelt down in front of Po and applied pressure to his wound.

"Po, Po! Stay with me." Said Tigress with worry in her voice, Po's vision began to blur he couldn't hear a thing anyone was saying. Then his world turned black.

When Po awoke he was in his room, he looked at his stomach saw that his wound had been stitched. He looked at his bedside and saw Tigress asleep; Po felt something in his hand. He opened his palm and saw that it was Sora's necklace, Po sighed. He held the necklace close and went back to sleep. The next morning Po awoke and noticed that the gong hadn't rung; Tigress was still asleep at his bedside. Po got out of bed and made his way to the door.

"You shouldn't be up." Said a voice behind him, he turned and saw that Tigress was awake.

"I was just going to make some breakfast." Said Po

"I'll make it." Said Tigress

Po and Tigress proceeded to the kitchen; he sat at the table while Tigress fixed them up some breakfast. A few minutes later she placed a bowl of noodles in front of him and then she sat down. Po and Tigress began eating.

"This is pretty good." Said Po

"Thank you." When they had finished their breakfast they talked for a couple of minutes before Shifu and the rest of The Five entered the kitchen.

"Po I have something important to tell you." Said Shifu

"What is it?" asked Po

"We've found where Sora is, and we're going there to kill him."

"Shifu, I bet I can get through to him if you just give me a chance."

"Po, you're not coming."

"W-What?"

"You're a liability Dragon Warrior; look at what he did to you because you refused to do what needed to be done."

"But-"

"No buts Po, That is an order. We leave immediately" said Shifu, Tigress got up from her seat gave Po a peck on the cheek then she and the others left. Po sat there for what seemed like forever, he then went to The Sacred Peach Tree. He sat down and looked down at Sora's necklace.

"Rough day huh?" asked a familiar voice, Po turned around and he gasped Sora was standing behind him but he was glowing blue and he was see through.

"Sora? Is that you?" asked Po

"Yeah."

"But, how? Did they kill you already?"

"No."

"Then how're here?"

"When I was possessed by The King of Darkness he transferred my chi into the necklace."

"So you're chi is in this?"

"Yeah, I was able to grab control a couple of times, but not for long."

"Is that why you were hesitating to kill me with that fireball?"

"Yes."

"What should I do? They're going to kill you."

"I know, I'm not happy about it but it has to be done."

"There has to be another way."

"Well….there is but it's risky."

"What is it?"

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10: The Power of Friendship

**Chapter 10: The Power of Friendship **

"So, are you sure this move will work?" asked Po

"Yes, but like I said it's risky. You have to get him weak enough to for this move to work or you'll die." Replied Sora

"But there's one problem though."

"What is it?"

"My stitches, if they split I'm a goner."

"Don't worry I'll fix it." Sora placed his hand over Po's stitches and there was blue light, when the light faded Po looked down and saw that his stitches were gone, he was completely healed.

"How did you do that?" asked Po

"Not important, you have to go now. The lunar eclipse is tonight."

"Don't worry it's early in the morning."

"Well….The King of Darkness is in a fortress that will take all day to get to."

"Then how am I going to beat him?"

"Po, it's me you're fighting, you know a lot of my moves, all you have to do is avoid his dark magic and you'll be fine. Besides as long as you have that necklace I'll be there with you. Now go." Sora turned into a ball of blue light and went into the necklace; Po put it on and went to confront Sora.

**(With Shifu and the Others) **

The warriors have been travelling all day, the sun was beginning set. They had reached the fortress where Sora was, the place was crawling with bandits. Mantis snuck up to the guard towers and took out the bandits that were stationed there. Viper then slithered up to the bandits at the main gate from behind, and then she wrapped herself around their necks and choked them. The warriors went through the main gate, but they hid behind some crates because the place was filled with bandits. They saw a building at the end of the fort where Sora obviously was.

They managed to sneak in through a door on the east wall; they found themselves in the dungeon.

"Hey, let us out." Said a rhino

"Who are you?" asked Shifu

"We are the guards here, that monster came here, killed our captain and then he took over the fort and locked us up here.

"Hmm, if we let you go will you deal with those bandits outside while we deal with The King of Darkness?" asked Shifu

"Sure."

Shifu grabbed the keys on the table and let all the guards out, immediately they ran out of the dungeon and attacked. The warriors snuck over to the building in the ensuing chaos. When they entered the building they found themselves in a large room. They looked around but there was no one there. Just then a column of purple fire appeared. Sora stepped out of the fire.

"Welcome warriors, I've been expecting you." Said Sora

"Your reign of terror ends here Sora, I'm sorry but it has to end this way." Said Shifu

"Is that right? Well the only ones dying here today are all of you."

"You can't win Sora, you're outnumbered." Said Tigress

"True, but you're outmatched."

"What're you talking about?" asked Crane

"You guys were so focused on killing me that you left out one teeny tiny little detail." Sora brought his hands close together, and then a ball of dark chi appeared between his hands. He launched it upwards destroying the ceiling and exposing the moon. The warriors looked and gasped the moon had just been eclipsed. Sora spread out his arms and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were glowing and he was covered in a purple aura.

"And now, you will die!"

Sora charged at them with such speed that they couldn't even see him, he attempted to punch Shifu but he jumped out of the way, the ground shattered where Sora had punched it. Tigress got on all fours and charged at Sora, she delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Sora blocked them all with only one hand. Then Sora delivered a powerful uppercut to the feline's jaw. Crane and Monkey at him at the same time but Sora swiped his arm sending a slash of dark chi at them, Crane and Monkey dodged the attack. Sora appeared right in front of Crane and landed a barrage of punches and kicks to the avian before delivering a powerful punch to his beak. Crane went flying across the room and slammed into a support beam.

Sora then turned to Monkey; the lion charged at the simian and delivered a jump kick but Monkey jumped out of the way. Sora then fired a ball of dark chi at him; the ball hit Monkey square in the chest knocking him out. Mai and Viper charged at him, Mai attempted to jump kick him but Sora dodged the attack and roundhouse kicked her in the face.

Viper wrapped herself around Sora and began squeezing a hard as she could but Sora used his dark chi to heat up his armour, causing Viper to let go. Sora then grabbed Viper and flung her into the wall. Mai got to her feet and charged at Sora, she delivered a numerous punches and kicks but Sora dodged them and forced his palm into her stomach sending her crashing into a support beam.

Mantis then charged at Sora and struck him with a nerve attack, but because of his armour it didn't do a thing. Sora put his arm forward and fired some purple fire at the bug; it would've killed Mantis if he hadn't blocked it. Sora turned to Shifu.

Shifu glared at Sora, and then he charged. Shifu delivered a barrage of attacks with his staff, but Sora managed to block them all. Sora then roundhouse kicked Shifu in the ribs causing him to skid across the ground. He then picked up the aged red panda by the tail and threw him up in the air. Sora launched a purple fire ball at Shifu, he managed to block it but he was badly injured. The warriors were all down.

"He's…too…powerful…" said Tigress

"What….do….we….do?" asked Crane

"You die!" said Sora, he lifted his arm a large ball of chi appeared just when he was about to launch it a green light hit him square in the chest, Sora flew across the room. Everyone turned looked to see who it was. It was Po.

"Po…..what're you…..doing here?" asked Tigress

"I'm here to help." Replied Po

"But….you're stitches,"

"Are healed thanks to an old friend." Just then Sora recovered and got to his feet "You? How?" asked Sora

"Not important," Po got into a fighting stance "Let's fight."

Sora got on all fours and charged Po, he delivered a barrage of punches and kicks but Po blocked them all. Po then delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw and used his belly to send Sora flying across to room but he used the claws from his gauntlets to slow himself down. He growled at the panda and charged at him, he delivered a barrage of punches that Po blocked but he managed to land one to the panda's jaw. Then he landed a few punches to his stomach, and then he spun kicked Po in the jaw causing him to skid across the floor.

Po jumped to his feet and charged at Sora, the two warriors were locked in combat for 2 full minutes before they both punched each other in the jaw. They both staggered back, everyone was surprised, Po was suddenly stronger. Not even Po knew why.

Sora fired multiple balls of dark chi at Po; the panda used the Inner Peace technique to deflect them all. Po then charged at Sora and jumped kicked him in the face causing him to stagger back.

"Grrr, how did you become so powerful in such a short time?" demanded Sora

"To be honest I don't even know." Just then Sora's necklace began to glow and Po remembered what Sora told him "_as long as you have that necklace I'll be there with you." _

"The necklace, Sora's somehow transferring his knowledge into me through the necklace." Said Po

"Oh so if the necklace was destroyed you'd be nothing." Po went wide eyed, Sora put his arm forward and multiple balls of chi at The Dragon Warrior hoping to destroy the necklace but Po kept avoiding them. A minute past and Sora kept firing finally he raised both hands and a large ball of purple fire appeared and he launched it at Po.

Po knew he couldn't dodge this one so he braced for worst, just then he was covered in blue aura and it formed a sphere. It managed to shield Po from the blast. Sora growled and fired a beam of dark chi at Po, at first it managed to sustain the attack but it began to crack. Finally it shattered at Po was hit and the room filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared Sora noticed that the necklace had been blown Po's neck, The Dragon Warrior reached for it but Sora fired a ball of dark chi it. The necklace had been destroyed and Sora began laughing maniacally. Sora brought his hands close together created a black ball covered in purple lightning, Po got to his feet.

Sora launched the attack at Po, but something happened. Po put his arm forward and a ball of blue chi intercepted the attack. The two attacks exploded.

"What the-" just then he saw Po running at him, The Dragon Warrior put his hand to Sora's chest.

"What're you doing? I destroyed the necklace! The darkness wins and your friend is lost-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora felt a fierce burning sensation on his chest; he looked down and saw the glowing necklace.

"Impossible!" said Sora

"No it's not! You see I've known what the necklace was doing to me all along; I simply bought an exact copy of it before I came here! The one you destroyed was the fake I switched them after you blew up that shield! And now I'm sealing you back within Sora, GAME OVER KING OF DARKNESS!" Sora yelled with pain and he could hear a voice saying "Give me back my body!" then there was an explosion.

Sora and Po were blown in opposite directions, the warriors ran over to Po while Mai ran over to Sora. Po's eyes opened and Tigress helped him up.

"Guys, get over here." Said Mai

They ran over to the lioness who was cradling her love, Monkey removed Sora's helmet. His fur had returned to its normal light brown colour, and his scar wasn't as visible. Sora was back to normal, but he was still unconscious. Po covered him up with his cape to hide his face, Shifu grabbed Sora's helmet and went outside. He looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was no longer eclipsed, the guards had killed most of the bandits and the rest were tied up.

"The King of Darkness, is no more!" announced Shifu, then he tossed Sora's helmet out onto the courtyard and the guards cheered. Unbeknownst to all of them Master He-Ping was standing on a hill over looking the fort.

"I knew they could do it." Said He-Ping; then some flower petals spiralled around him and the old lion disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11: Sora's Departure

**Chapter 11: Sora's Departure **

The warriors had returned to The Jade Palace, Po carried a still unconscious Sora to his bedroom and placed him on the bed. Then they stripped him of his armour and burnt it.

"Man Po, he's been unconscious the whole way here. What did you do to him?" asked Mantis

"I resealed The King of Darkness' chi, he'll be out cold for a while." Replied Po

"How did you do that technique anyway?" asked Crane

"Sora told me." Everyone looked at him in confusion "Come on, I'll explain everything." everyone left the room except for Mai.

"Mai aren't you coming?" asked Po

"No, I'll stay here with Sora. Oh and Po?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Po smiled and left the room; Mai grabbed a stool and sat at Sora's bedside. When Sora awoke he noticed it was night time, he saw Mai at his bedside. Her face lit up when she saw him wake up. Then she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"You're awake." She said

"Crushing me." Replied Sora, Mai immediately let go.

"Sorry."

"What time is it?" asked Sora

"It's dinner time."

"Great, I'm starving!" Mai giggled and playfully punched him "You and you're appetite." Sora got out of bed and he and Mai went to kitchen.

When they arrived Po was making some noodles, when everyone saw Sora their faces lit up.

"Sora! You're awake!" said Mantis

"Barely, I'm so exhausted." Replied the lion

"I'm not surprised after that battle between you and Po." Said Monkey

"Yeah, guys I errr….I'm sorry for-for everything."

"Sora you have nothing to apologise for." Said Viper

Sora and Mai sat at the table, Po placed bowls of noodles in front of everyone and they all began. When they finished they all talked for a bit before they all went to bed. Sora lied in his bed thinking about the damage he's probably caused while he was possessed, so he came to the difficult decision of leaving the palace to help out in the towns he's probably damaged. The only problem was telling everyone, he sighed and went to sleep.

The next morning the gong rang and everyone came out of their rooms immediately.

"Good morning Master." They said in unison

They all proceeded to the kitchen to have breakfast; while Po was making breakfast Mai noticed that Sora was looking a little distant.

"Sora, are you alright?" asked Mai

"Yeah, I'm fine but….I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" asked Po

Sora sighed "I'm leaving."

"What?" asked Mai

"I'm leaving The Jade Palace for a while."

"What? Why?"

"I've done a lot damage while I was possessed and I can't live with the idea of all those suffering because of me."

"Sora, you weren't yourself." Said Po

"True, but I still have to do this, besides I had there are probably bandits who didn't get the news of my defeat."

"But Sora-"

"Mai, I have to do this." Mai stood up from her seat and left the kitchen, Viper sighed "I'll go talk to her." She was about to slither away but Sora stopped her.

"No Viper, I'll talk to her." Sora stood up from his seat and went after Mai, he found her at The Sacred Peach Tree crying. He sat down next to her.

"Why do you have to leave?" asked Mai

"I told you why."

"But I just got you back; I'm now you loosing you again."

"You're not loosing me; I'm just going away for a while."

"What's the difference?" Sora couldn't think of it, he put his arm around Mai and pulled her in close.

"Can I at least come with you?" asked Mai

"No I have to do this on my own."

"But Sora, you have a life here."

"I know, and I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Mai smiled at the two shared a kiss and stared into the horizon. A few minutes later they returned to the kitchen and sat down.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Monkey

"Tomorrow morning." Replied Sora

"Well then, let's make the most of today." Said Shifu

After breakfast Sora decided to hang out with everyone, he had a few sparring matches with Tigress, he went shopping with Viper, he painted with Crane, meditated with Shifu, played some pranks with Monkey and Mantis, hung out with Po and finally he had a dinner date with Mai.

The next morning the gong rang, everyone popped out of their rooms instantly.

"Good morning Master." They said in unison

They went into the kitchen and had breakfast, now it was time for Sora to leave. He packed as many supplies as he could and put on a black cloak. They all went outside of the palace to say their goodbyes. Po hugged Sora first.

"I'm gunna miss you man." Said Po

"Gunna miss you too brother." Replied Sora, Tigress hugged him next.

"I'm going to miss you Sora." Said Tigress

"I'm going to miss you too, take of that big doofus will ya?"

"Ok." Replied Tigress, Monkey hugged him next.

"Gunna miss you Sora." Said Monkey

"Gunna miss you too Monkey." Crane hugged the lion next.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Crane." Viper wrapped herself around Sora.

"Goodbye Sora, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Viper." Mantis then hugged Sora's muzzle tight and began crying his out, Sora took him off.

"You better come back soon man, or else I'll hunt you down, paralyze you and drag you back." Sora chuckled; he set Mantis down and turned to Mai.

"Mai?" Mai wrapped her arms around him "Come back to me soon, ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you." Said Mai

"I love you too." Replied Sora, she let go of Sora and the lion put up his hood and made his way down the stairs. So once again Sora had to leave, but this time he had a home to return to.


End file.
